Friends or More
by SP12122015
Summary: Holly and Greg. Secret attraction. One too many drinks could change that. Please read and review.
1. The beginning right?

Holly and Greg. Another story about their blooming love. No fraud intended. Thank you please read and respond.

* * *

Greg and Holly. There wasn't much to say. They were secretly crushing on each other. They became close friends in the beginning of high school. They went to the same college and liked to hang out on the weekends. Holly was tired of being single. She liked Greg but never knew of they were ever going to get together. She was willing to try anything. Greg on the other hand was changing. He got taller, he was 6'2, and he got buffer. He had a clear six pack and really big arm muscles. Man did holly love him and the changes really got her attention.  
Friends, is what they were. They decided to go to a singles party to try to meet other people. Greg he didn't drink and because of that no girl was interesting. They were all drunk and hitting on him. He didn't mind though, his mom raised him right, he didn't take advantage, he just let them talk then he walked away when they finished. Holly though, wow! She was drunk and didn't succeed in getting a date for next week. Yet one person caught her eye. Little did she know at the moment it was Greg. So she went to talk to this person. She started talking then hugged the person. Greg couldn't put together what was happening. He liked Holly but did this mean she liked him backed. He didnt have to think though, she was drunk which made it clear that everything she was saying and doing was influenced. So what did Greg do? He sat there listened to her the took her home when she was finished. The funny thing is that Greg and Holly lived in the same building. So he took her to his place because he didn't know the code to get into her place and she was to hammered to tell him herself. He figured she would take the bed and he would take the couch. Things didn't go exactly as planned. The reason it didn't go as planned was because of two factors. 1) he was way to tieird to argue. 2) Holly always got what she want, right? I Mean she was his friend shouldn't he listen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

direct continuation. No fraud intended. Please read and respond. I hope you like the Story.

* * *

Greg's point of view: I carried her in bridal style. I know it seems cheesy but that was the only way to fully support her, she couldn't even stand. I took to my bed room. I put her down on the bed. I pulled the covers half way over her. I got up to leave and I felt something tugging on me wrist. I look to down to see a sleepy Holly tugging on my arm. I tried to remove her hand without waking her or hurting her, but she started to wake up and said "Don't go, please, I am really sad, please comfort me please." "Holly relax we are at my place, I am going just outside to the couch ok?" "No stay please?" "Um... I... I guess I um... Could just for a few minuets." The few minuets never came he passed out the minuet he got into the warm bed, near her warm body.

Third person pov He got into the bed and looked at Holly who was still holding his wrist. He got closer to remove her hand but ended up falling fast asleep inches away. Through the night they got closer and she ended up laying on his chest with her hands broad against his chest. His arms were lightly wrapped around her waist keeping her close to his chest. It looked like they were unmistakably a couple. But we know that they weren't.

Holly's pov The last thing I remember was looking at this hot guy at the party last night. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and went to get up when the facts hit me. I was in bed with a man. I looked down and saw we were still fully clothed. Yet something about the room I was in and something about the guy I was laying on, was extremely familiar. I liked the way I was sleeping. I mean the guy was ripped and good looking... OMG! It was Greg, crap.

Greg's pov: I was laying there slowly my eyes opened up. I could see the bright light sneaking in from behind the blinds. Then I felt Holly stir. She started to get up. I was admiring her. Then she turned her head and made eye contact with me. She nearly jumped up out of bed. I looked at her "Holls you ok? Holly, hey, how you feeling? How's the hangover treating you?" "Greg what the hell happened last night? And why the hell am I in bed with you snuggling into your chest?" "Holly calm down, ok alright, I will explain everything. Last night at the party you drank a little too much. You came over to our table and um... Said some things." "What things are we talking about Gregory?" Uh oh when she used my full name she was mad at me. "Doesn't matter, look afterwards I took you home but I didn't know your code and you were to hammered to even think straight so I took you down the hall to my place. I went inside and set you down on my bed. I took off your shoes and put you in the covers. I was leaving when you pulled on my wrist and to some extent begged me to keep you company. I was only going to stay for a few minuets but I guess I fell asleep also. As for why are you snuggling into my chest, I don't know, I guess that we must have shifted and got closer during the night." "Oh my god Greg you are unbelievable. You were able to see that I was drunk why didn't you just walk away?"


	3. Chapter 3

Direct continuation please read and respond

* * *

Holly's pov

Even though I was acting as if I was mad at him, I wasn't really. I liked Greg a lot, maybe enough to say that I loved him. I wanted to just kiss him and have him hold me. I just couldn't take it he was so perfect. "Holly I care for you, as a friend. I didn't leave because I wanted to make sure you were happy." "Greg why are you so you. It drives me insane." "All I know is that nothing happened. So can you at least forgive me Holly, I can't lose you as a friend, your all I have left from my past." I couldn't stay mad at him. So I moved closer to him and raped my arms around his neck and I hugged him. I said "I forgive you as along as you can forgive me for sorta losing it with you." "Done." I couldn't take it I loved him I think he felt the same cause we started to move closer together at the same time. We kissed slowly, steadily we moved passionately against each others lips. I pulled myself on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke for air and we started to laugh. "Holls does this mean that you like me too?" "Of course, I have been in love with you since high school." "What does this make us?" "What do you want us to be?" "I think this makes us a couple." I kissed him again, he responded quickly. Then I got off him and sat up in bed resting my head on his shoulder, lacing my hands with his. I felt like such a kid.


End file.
